Ne'er a Love So Twisted: A History of Blackcest
by Siriusly Hilarious
Summary: "It's late, but I need to see her. Even if it's only to tell her that I love her, to tell her that she's been missed, I need to go to her. I need her to breathe, to survive. And if I don't see her soon, I'll drift away into the darkness." WARNING: Blackcest! Don't like Blackcest? One, what the heck's wrong with you! Two, don't read this story. Simple as that. Rated M for content.
1. Falling Snow and Broken Hearts

**A/N: This story is odd, I'm the first to admit it. I'm a nerd and I love to RP, and I spend nearly all of my time RPing as Narcissa. The Bellatrix I RP with is the best I've ever found, and this is the story of us. There're some OCs in here, but they're all from the group of people we RP with. If you don't recognize someone, I'm really sorry. No one really matters at this point but Bella and Cissa, and maybe the leech. (Sorry Trin!) But anyhoo, I'm rambling. Sorry 'bout that. *Innocent grin* **

**Without further ado, I give you the first chapter of Ne'er a Love So Twisted: A History of Blackcest. I really hope you enjoy it, it's been a fun story to plot out. It contains, as the name implies, Blackcest. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. As much as I wish I did, the fabulous Miss Rowling owns the characters you recognize. I'm just borrowing them for my own naughty purposes. **

* * *

**This is dedicated to the wonderful, amazing, talented, fabulous, perfect Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Without you, darling, I'm nothing.**

* * *

It's late, nearly midnight. Snow's falling softly, blanketing the world in a lovely layer of white. I'm alone in the Manor, though that's nothing new. I've been alone since the wedding, since the love of my life ran off and married that . . . that /thing/. Even now, months later, I still feel my skin crawl when I think about that bloodsucking bitch touching her, making her cry out as her toes curl and her back arches, soft whimpers falling from her perfect lips. It makes me sick, thinking of someone else with their head buried between her perfect legs, pulling from her those sweet sounds that make me tingle. She's my first love, and it seems as though she'll be my last. I can't imagine ever loving anyone else the way I love her.

Of course, our love is wrong. We've known it all along, had it pounded into our heads that the way we loved each other was a sin, that sisters aren't supposed to do the things we do. But looking at her, who can blame me? She's perfect, in every possible way. She's fierce and loyal, she's tough and hardworking. But I get see the side of her that no one else does. She shows me the side that is for me alone. She's sweet, loving, thoughtful, passionate, and tender. When we were in school, she'd never hesitate to defend me from bullies and those nitwits who were jealous of our high status in the Wizarding community. She'd beat them senseless and then come hold me while I cried over the petty comments that hurt so bad. She'd whisper that it was okay, that she'd never leave me and that I'd always be protected. Turns out she lied, she did leave me.

Sitting in the window seat with a blanket around my shoulders, I sigh. I miss her. I miss the soft touches, the sweet caresses, the fierce and passionate sex. It's been a long time since we shared anything more than just a sisterly hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. The last time we were together was the night before her wedding to that Lestrange oaf, and she held me as I cried at the injustice of it all. It wasn't fair, I told her, that she was going off and marrying someone like him. I begged her to stay, begged and pleaded for her to run away with me, to escape to a place where no one knew us, where we could live together and grow old in each other's arms.

"Don't be so stupid, Cissy. You know we can't just run away, they'd find us," she'd whispered in my ear as she held me close, and my heart broke a little more. I knew it was true, I knew she wouldn't lie to me, that she'd leave if she could. But just because it was true didn't mean I wasn't angry, and I climbed out of her embrace, the only place I'd ever felt safe, and I left. I sat in the front row of the wedding the next day, watching as the only person I'd ever truly loved made a vow to love and honor and obey someone else. I watched her face, waiting for her to turn to look at me and see my pain, see how much it was hurting me, but she never turned. She kept her eyes on Rodolphus and my heart turned to stone.

After she left Rod, after she'd come to her senses and had enough of his abuse, my heart had sung. I was sure she'd come to me, come to the Manor I paid for with the money I earned from working as a Healer at Saint Mungo's. But she hadn't, she'd found comfort in the arms of a vampire. Of all the things she could have done to kill my spirits, that was the worst. Or so I thought. When I found out that she'd let the vampire feed from her, let the leech take her pure blood and gain powers, I cried for a week. That was the ultimate betrayal, knowing that she'd shared what was sacred to us. Pure blood was hard to come by, and for her to give it so freely to such a foul creature . . . It was unfathomable.

And then one day, they came to me. The happy couple, they were so in love and so sweet. They asked for my help, asked me to give them a child. I knew the spell, it was simple. Staring at her as she held that thing's hand and asked me to give them what I wanted for us, I thought I was dying. But being the good sister I am, I complied. I gave them a child, watching as the leech's belly grows each day. I watch as my sister fawns over her, caters to every craving. It's disgusting, seeing her stroke the bump that indicates a baby is growing.

My shoulders are hurting; I've been sitting at this damn window for almost two hours now. The snow is falling harder, nearly three inches thick now. I don't know what I'm sitting here for, if I'm honest. My heart is heavy and I want nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep. But she's not in the bed, her head's not on the pillow that stays on that side of the bed, waiting to be graced with her presence. I'd be going to an empty bed in an empty room, and I can't handle that. I hate my life, I hate not having her.

Standing and stretching, I make a rash decision. It's late, but I need to see her. Even if it's only to tell her that I love her, to tell her that she's been missed, I need to go to her. Grabbing my traveling cloak, I fasten it around my shoulders and make sure my wand's tucked safely in its holster on my hip. When I'm certain I have everything, I Disapparate. I'm not sure the reception I'll get, but I have to try. I need her to breathe, to survive. And if I don't see her soon, I'll drift away into the darkness.

* * *

**Reviews please? They're like heaven on earth, second only to Bella's hugs. There's more to come, a lot more actually. But let me know what you think so far? (And if you're gonna flame, go somewhere else. I don't feel like getting out the fire extinguisher.)**


	2. Death Grips and Fresh Starts

**Sorry this update took so long, but here's the next chapter in _Ne'er A Love_! This chapter was hard for me to type out since it's been so long since mia Bella and I RPed it, but I think it's a pretty sweet chapter. Let me know what you think, yeah?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the snow. What, you doubt that I own it? Pft, whatever. -Looks around and sighs- Fine, I don't own the snow. Happy now? There's incest/Blackcest/sisterly love in this chapter, so if you don't like it then don't read it.**

* * *

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my muse and best friend, Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange. I love you, Turnip.**

* * *

_Just turn around and go home. She doesn't want you, she made that clear when she married the leech._

My mind is racing as I stand on the front porch of the house that holds the love of my life and that vermin she married. I'm shaking and cold; it's still snowing, but I can't seem to bring myself to lift my hand and knock. I'm contemplating just leaving and not even worrying about it but somehow my knuckles rap against the heavy wooden door and I'm left standing there like a fool, trying to understand what I'm going to do. And then, the door swings open and an angel is staring at me.

I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do except stand there like an idiot, my eyes wide and my lips parted slightly. She's a vision of perfection, sleep in her eyes and her robe clutched tight in her hand. She looks at me with a confused look and I shuffle a little, my heart thundering painfully in my chest. My mouth is suddenly dry and I can't really seem to get any words to form, so I smile weakly. She stands for another moment and then steps to the side, motioning me in.

"Get in here Cissy, you'll freeze to death out there," she says softly and I nod, moving quickly to get out of the snow. My traveling cloak goes on the hook next to the door and I turn to face her, my hands shaking. This is it; this is the moment of truth.

"Sorry to show up so late, I just . . . I needed to see you," I mumble and she smiles, lighting the whole room. Just that smile could keep me alive and sustain me for years. It's like water after a drought, like manna from the heavens.

"Silly thing, you never have to apologize for coming to see me. You're always welcome here, you know that," she says and before I can even think, I'm in her arms and hugging her as tight as I can. I can feel her surprise in the way her arms slowly go around me and then tighten, her laugh deep and soft. "Cissy, what's going on?"

I pull away and stare at her for a long moment, my eyes locked on hers as I lean in and press my lips to hers. She stiffens in surprise and then softens, reaching up to cup my face and kiss me hard. I nearly come undone at the love I feel, tilting my head a little to deepen the kiss. Her hands go to my hips and pull me closer as she deepens the kiss even more, pulling away finally with a sly grin.

"My word, what's this?" she asks, and I blush as I shrug and open my mouth to reply, her eyes dancing as she shakes her head and presses a finger to my lips. "Don't say anything, Cissy. Come sit in the living room with me, will you?"

I let her lead me to the living room, sitting on the sofa and watching as she shuts the large double doors. My eyebrow lifts as she casts a locking spell and a silencing spell before turning to smile at me, that beautifully mischievous glint in her eyes. She stalks toward me and I feel a tingle of electricity shoot up my spine as I watch her hips sway. I shift a little and lick my lips, my breathing heavy as I watch her move closer.

"So Cissy, you came over just for a sisterly visit?" she asks, slowly slipping her robe off her shoulders as she grins. "Shame, I was hoping you'd come over for a different sort of visit."

My mouth starts to water as I stand on shaky legs, crossing the distance to gather her in my arms again and kiss her hard. I can feel every curve of her delicious body pressed against me and I can't stop the purr from escaping. She kisses up and down my neck, moving to push me toward the sofa. I let her guide me as my arms wrap around her neck. My knees hit the sofa and I fall back, landing with a soft oomph and a grin as I look up at her.

"Well now, I think I can handle any sort of visit you want," I say and she's in my lap, straddling my hips and licking her lips. She doesn't even respond, not wasting words and kissing me instead. Her hands are wandering over my body and I purr into the kiss again as her hands find my breasts. My back arches and my arms tighten around her neck. She keeps her hands wandering over my body, eliciting soft groans and moans from me.

"Such sweet sounds, all for me." Her hand moves down between us, rubbing lightly at my thigh as she grins at me, moving achingly slow in her trek up to the apex of my legs. I tighten my arms around her neck and whimper softly, my hips jerking a little into her touch. She grins and I feel the sofa shift as she turns and pulls us down to the floor, pushing me down on my back and straddling my hips. I stare up at her and whimper, my hands moving over her hips.

"Please Bella, don't tease me. I need you so bad, I've thought of you so much, I can't live without you," I whisper softly, letting my head fall back as I arch my back a little more. "Please Bella, take me to heaven like you used to."

She smiles and pushes her fingers past the hem of my skirt, kissing over my neck and biting down at my pulse point. Her fingers travel up my thigh as I move my hands to clutch at her shoulders and move my hips again, nearly begging for her touch. She senses my need and finally gives me what I need, brushing her fingers over my core. I moan softly, closing my eyes and whimpering her name. She smiles against my lips, the vibrations of her chuckle going through my body. When she pushes past my underwear and teases my core lightly, I nearly come undone. It's been so long, too long, and I need more from her. Clutching tightly with one hand on her shoulder, I drop my other hand to grip her wrist, pulling my head back a little to look at her.

"Please Bella, please . . . I need to feel you, I need to have you in me, I need you so bad," I whisper, pushing her hand against me a little. She stares at me for a moment and then complies, pushing two fingers into me with a smile. It's heaven, it's happiness, it's perfection and I feel like I'm about to die from the sensations coursing through me. I grip her shoulder and wrist tighter, my walls clamping down to hold her fingers in me.

"Oh my god," I mumble, my hips jerking as I tremble. She starts a fast and steady pace, thrusting into me as she watches my face. Her fingers curl slightly and I growl, my hips matching her pace as I let go of her wrist and clutch at her shoulder with both hands. Her lips are moving up my neck and to my ear, her teeth tugging on my earlobe.

"My sweet Cissy, have you missed me like I've missed you?" she whispers, curling her fingers a little more to hit that secret spot inside, making me cry out as I nod desperately.

"Every day, I've missed you every single day," I reply, tendrils of electricity shooting up my spine as my breathing starts to get heavy. She thrusts hard a few more times and presses her thumb against my nub, sending me crashing over the edge, my peak hitting hard and fast as I scream and stiffen. She keeps her fingers moving but starts to slow them, prolonging my climax. I've got her shoulders in a deathgrip, my eyes squeezed shut and my chest heaving. She slows her fingers and stops, pulling her fingers from me to rub them across my lips. I take them in my mouth and lick them clean, feeling my body tremble from aftershocks of pleasure. She smiles at me, kissing me hard before pulling back.

"I love you, Cissy. I've loved you from the beginning and I'll always love you."

"I love you too Bella, always and forever," I say softly, stroking her cheek with a shaky hand. She smiles and kisses me again, holding me close as I continue. "I love you so much."

I go home that night feeling like my world is right again. I'm sore and bruised, but the residual feelings make up for all of the pain. I sit all night at the window again watching the snow fall and instead of sadness and sorrow, the snow makes me think of a fresh start, a world painted white and waiting for my brush to bring a new color. I'm in heaven.

* * *

**So then, give me a review? Please and thank you! But if you have the urge to flame, go elsewhere. My fire extinguisher is missing at the moment and I don't feel like running to the kitchen to get water to clean up your mess. -Bean  
**


End file.
